


The Cruelest

by Kiki (Kikimay)



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Thor's idea of punishment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikimay/pseuds/Kiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nel gelido inverno di Svartálfaheimr, col vento che sibila tra i tronchi di quercia spezzati e le rocce incurvate dai secoli, Loki ritrova Thor.<br/>E lo perde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cruelest

 

 

 

 

Nel gelido inverno di Svartálfaheimr, col vento che sibila tra i tronchi di quercia spezzati e le rocce incurvate dai secoli, Loki ritrova Thor.  
E lo perde.

 

 

“Gli onori che mi concedi …” sussurra Loki, accucciandosi contro la parete più interna della tenda montata da Volsagg.  
Sono immersi nei boschi che conducono al cuore del regno degli elfi neri e, ansiosi, attendono di abbattersi sui nemici che hanno osato attaccare Asgard. Si muovono insieme: gli déi antichi e la giovane Jane Foster, che ha caparbiamente insistito per rimanere accanto a Thor, per seguirlo nella sua missione, poiché la Terra è regno e responsabilità di entrambi. – _Thor l’ha amata per questo. L’ha amata ardentemente, glielo si legge negli occhi._  
“Posso dormire vicino al futuro re,” aggiunge il dio dell’Inganno, esibendo il migliore ghigno di compiacimento misto a sarcasmo.  
Thor gli concede uno sguardo distratto, prima di tornare a studiare le mappe.  
“Se tenterai di scappare, sarò io ad inseguirti ed ucciderti.” Dice con noncuranza.  
Il sorriso di Loki si dilata e poi si piega in un broncio sdegnato.  
“Non vuoi dare questa gioia a Sif?”  
“No.” Replica Thor, secco. “Taci adesso,” comanda, intento a studiare il percorso più breve per raggiungere le truppe di Malekith.  
Loki si piega come può. Le catene che gli serrano i polsi non rendono agevole nessuna manovra di rilassamento. Il dio sibila, dolorante. Thor abbandona le sue carte.  
“Ecco,” sussurra, avvicinandosi per sciogliere le catene del fratello.  
Loki non può trattenere un sorriso vittorioso.  
“Ripeto,” mormora, con voce morbida. “Gli onori che mi concedi.”  
“Non sono onori,” replica Thor. “Sono punizioni.” E apre le manette. Il fratello si massaggia i polsi contusi, esalando un sospiro di sollievo.  
“Puoi mangiare.” Dice – _ordina_ – Thor. “Ma niente sidro per te.”  
“Immagino che devi pur conservare le apparenze da duro carceriere …”  
“Non parlare.”Loki addenta un tozzo di pane e si detesta per la debolezza che lo costringe a sfamarsi in fretta. Alza lo sguardo, di lupo ferito, e fissa Thor, sedutogli accanto.  
“Ci farà uccidere, lo sai? _La tua bambina midgardiana.”_  
Lui non replica. Lo osserva con pazienza inedita.  
“Ci condannerà e non potrai vendicare il tuo amato padre.” Continua Loki.  
Thor inclina il capo e, senza abbassare lo sguardo, si avvicina ancora. Gli pulisce le labbra.  
“La mia mano non si fermerebbe,” sussurra, contro l’orecchio del fratello. “Non esiterebbe _attorno al tuo collo …”_  
Loki rabbrividisce.  
Di piacere, di orrore.  
“Perché non provi adesso? Dimostri nella pratica tutta la tua determinazione.”  
Thor lo fronteggia, gli occhi azzurri come ghiaccio e tempesta. Una freddezza mai vista sul suo volto.  
 _“Perché voglio punirti,”_ dice l’erede di Odino, ed è spietato e potente come il padre. “Voglio punirti davvero.” Si ferma, lecca le labbra sottili e le preme contro quelle del fratello, esigendo un bacio pieno, lungo.  
A Loki non resta che chiudere gli occhi e abbandonarsi alla mano che lo sorregge per la nuca, contro le dita che premono sulla gola. La lingua di Thor sa di sidro e sangue, i suoi denti si sfregano appena contro il palato. Loki geme.  
“Un po’ vaga, come punizione …” ansima, la fronte premuta contro quella del fratello.  
 _“La più crudele.”_ Dice Thor. E si alza, lo lascia. _“Torno da lei.”_

 

 

  
Nella tenda scossa dal vento, per i boschi che conducono alla capitale di Svartálfaheimr, Loki ritrova Thor.  
E lo perde, ancora.


End file.
